Cold
by Secret-Universe
Summary: my first XS oneshot. Jack Spicer finds he's not a lone in the winter cave... and it's Omi. Friendship oneshot


_They don't want me… no one really wants me…_

**Jack Spicer POV**

I might as well freeze out here, alone in this cave, while Mother Nature goes at its darkest deeds and wishes to make people like me suffer…no not people like me…no one is even like me…

I can hear Chase's voice in my head over and over like a recorder that got stuck on the play button.

_IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU WORM! YOU FAILED US ALL!_

That's why I ran.

Ran far away, clad in nothing except my Goth uniform, which had torn here and there during my racing through the forest where branched dared to grab and pull me back to them but I escaped their grasp. Their grasp, reminding me too much or both Chase and Wuya, as well as their selfish ways…

Why did I want to work for them anyhow? Just why?

Because I felt wanted? Because all I needed was a little attention? A little encouragement? Even I couldn't believe the next sentence that slipped from my lips…

…_A little love?_

_Maybe a friend?_

No…who would want to be even close pals with a stupid Goth Genius like me? Even those Goody-Good shoes didn't like me a bit… then again, why should they?

The wind continued seeping into my one and only shelter, daring to probably freeze me into a giant ice block… I deserved that if it ever happened…

The coldness sneaking into my shredded jacket…

The whispers of chills hung in the air like icicles…

The whimpers of a…

Whimpers? That was a new sound I've heard for about…was it 2 or 4 hours? I'll never know, but I did realize I wasn't alone out here after all… I hope.

Pushing apart twigs and long branches that scratched a little in the face, not that it didn't have bruises already, I was able to spot a tiny glimpse of something…hopefully, someone…

It looked round and yellow… it was shaking…then it hit me. I knew that shape and those sounds anywhere and anytime…

…of course it was him…

"...Omi?"

The small boy glanced sharply up upon seeing me but I can tell he wasn't in any mood to fight or battle. Those dark black eyes all glassy and red and his face moist from…crying? And he held his red shirt closer to his shirt to keep from freezing and he turned away, letting out a small choke sound.

"_Hello…Spicer…_"

He didn't sound like he wanted a conversation, not even a small one but I couldn't help with the asking questions to know his problem for being out here.

"What happened?"

He only gave one answer that made everything clear as a bell.

"_Raimundo…_"

I frowned. I should've known, Raimundo was always behind all those stupid jokes and pranks of his, even on his best friends…

Friends…wait a minute; maybe this could give me a chance to find some comfort for me…and maybe, him too.

"_Such a jerk…_" I heard him continue but it trailed off as he wiped his sleeve against his cheek. Maybe he didn't want me to see him cry, he never tried to cry in front of anyone. Not even his own enemy… but am I an enemy?

Only one way to find out…

Taking a glance of my jacket, I glanced back at the shaking monk. He wouldn't be able to last in this icy weather as much as I have.

He looked rather surprised the minute my coat came in contact with his small body, wrapping around him like a blanket to keep any cold feelings out. His eyes, black as ebony, stared into mine, red as scarlet. I couldn't help it, he needed some help. I had at first, but now it was time to focus it on someone else… like Omi.

Carefully picking him up like a mother does with her newborn baby, I cradled him in my arms, tightening my grip as if I'd never let go… I didn't want to. Correction, I _**don't **_want to…

I felt him squirming in my grasp but that made me hold him closer to me, trying to keep the heat from not fading away to welcome the cold.

"_Sp-Spicer…?_" His tiny voice cracked. He wanted to cry all over again, I bet. "_What are you… you doing…?_"

I didn't really care if he wouldn't like what I did. I had found a friend, after so many times and encounters, I had found one…

Relaxing my grip on him but not too much to let him escape, I spoke to him softly, "_I got you, sweet-pea… I got you now, it's okay… I'll take you home…_"

'Sweet-pea' may have been his least favorite nickname I picked for him, but what choice was there?

His arms began to move slowly, I was sure he wanted to get out of my grasp, leaving me cold and alone again. He hesitated. I didn't have long to wonder why he did.

Because those arms that he wanted to use to push me away…

…only embraced me back.

My shoulder became wet from his tears he finally let out. I felt he needed that. Patting his back, I hugged tighter again on him and this time, there was no resistance from him.

We stayed like this for quite a while, as I repeated what was spoken earlier…

"_I'll take you home…_"

Getting a shivering nod from him was the only answer I needed. Slowly getting up and crawling out of the cave, almost being greeted with a huge blast of icy wind, we both started in the direction of where Omi stayed.

Omi was quiet for a long time before I heard him speak to me again. It was rare he ever wanted to talk with but with us being the only two in the snowy landscape, you couldn't help arguing with that now could you?

"_Master… maybe he will let you stay for the night…we have hot cocoa and a spare room…_"

I nodded at this. At least it would be better then living in a cave for the rest of the winter, and at least it would be with friends…if they grew to know me…

"Yeah… I see, you're doing something to help me, like I am to you?"

I got no reply for some reason. When I glanced to check on him, he was sleeping against me, wrapped in the black coat-blanket and holding onto me, almost tightly.

He trusted me now.

And I liked it.

A smile grew on my face, "_Sleep tight, sweet-pea…_"

I hugged him as we headed on towards the direction of his home…

Maybe even better…

Our home…


End file.
